An Evening Together
by MysteryMartin
Summary: Martin finds himself alone with Rose and desperately wants to tell her how he feels. Set the night before the four leave Noonvale for Marshank. MartinXRose. My first fanfic.


**Evening fell over Noonvale quickly and quietly. The feasting and party noises died down so that only the faint sound of a babbling brook and chirping crickets could be heard. The sky turned bright orange in the most beautiful places. Martin knew this was the perfect time.**

**He walked upstairs from his bedroom in the guest room to Rose's room. He stopped abruptly, trying to believe that he was actually going to do this. Breathing in a deep sigh and making a few changes to make himself presentable, he knocked twice on the door. **

"**Rose?" he said softly. He waited for an answer, but no response.**

**He slowly opened the door and looked inside through the available space he made. He saw no sign of the mousemaid and decided to go inside. He stepped in and saw a figure looking out on the balcony. It was Rose, but she was clothed in a silky dress with laces everywhere possible. The wind stroked her hair, which wasn't tied in the back as usual, it was unbraided and flowing. "Rose." he said quietly.**

**Rose faced Martin slowly and the warrior was greeted with those hazel eyes and the beautiful voice, both of which he never got tired of. "Oh, hello Martin." she said.**

"**I just wanted to say goodnight," he began as he approached Rose. She let Martin stand next to him and she looked up at the sky, now beginning to fill with stars. "You know, Martin, my mom told me that everyone in the world, even the cruelest beast, has their own lucky star. As for me, mine's right there." Rose said as she pointed to a star in the distant. **

"_**It's amazing that she can point her star out just like that**_**." Martin thought to himself. Everything was amazing about her, and Martin just wanted to admit it there and then. After a moment of thought, he decided to point out his own lucky star. "Mine's right here."**

**He placed his paw on Rose's waist and felt a shiver down his spine that Rose also seemed to feel. She turned her head up towards Martin, who was grinning and looking at her the same way on the day they met. Rose couldn't help but smile and try to hide a blush.**

**Without hesitation, Rose placed her paw with his and they started their own slow dance. They could almost feel reverbs of music and pianos echo the room and they knew that they were perfect for each other. **

**They pranced around the room, letting Rose do a twirl once a while. But when they relocked every twirl, their eyes stayed fixed to one another. Rose's dress swayed with the flow and they came to rest on the bed. Martin set Rose down and sat next to her. He watched her move her hair from her eyes with the flick of the paw and the set it down on his. They stared at each other both thinking the same thing, that this night would never end.**

"_**I need to tell her now.**_**" Martin thought, "**_**Or else I'll just keep it inside me for the rest of my life! She's my best friend and the most important thing that's ever happened to me. I can't hide this any longer!**_**"**

"_**I have to admit it.**_**" Rose also thought, "**_**This has gone far enough without anything useful, I'm not going to procrastinate any longer, thinking that the longer I take the more courage I will surplus. I'll have to tell him sooner or later.**_**"**

**As they thought, it felt like involuntary muscles were bringing them closer together, as if their stare were pulling them in. Knowing that Rose was doing the same, Martin obeyed and leaned in. Knowing what was coming next, both mice shut their eyes slowly and waited for their lips to meet.**

**And when they did, time stopped, hearts leaped, and it was like no force on earth or space could break them apart. They continued to kiss and they wrapped their arms around each other trying to stay like this for as long as possible.**

**When they finally broke apart, they still felt like they were together and made the same motions with their mouths. When they opened their eyes all they could do is gaze at each other. They laid down in bed together, realizing that they were two pieces of a puzzle that fit, and they both shared what was arguably the best moment of their life.**


End file.
